


Boiling Point

by Rahwiyah



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahwiyah/pseuds/Rahwiyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles centered around the Boiling Rock Episode. Which totally rocked btw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Words

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own ATLA and this breaks my heart.

_Azula_

 

Azula had heard those words before as a child.

They floated across the room, like a poisonous perfume.

Rushed over plush tatamis,

soaked though the crimson tapestry.

They tore through cloth, cut past skin, struck and resonated through her bones.

Words that found her though she was hidden in the darkened corner of a darkened room.

Words spoken with the same absolute and chilling defiance.

Words she was not suppose to hear she heard again.

 

"I love Zuko more than I fear you." Mother had said to Father

"I love Zuko more that I fear you." Mai says now to her

 

And for a moment her breath catches in her chest.

Her heart explodes, her mind screams

 

You were suppose to love me too.

You are suppose to love me more.


	2. Thinking

_Mai_

 

She asks me what I could have been thinking

I was thinking about you,

the way you looked at me through those bars.

 

I was thinking about your eyes and what I saw in them.

How even though they begged for understanding and pleaded for forgiveness

they were adamant, unflinching and free.

Free of the anger, the uncertainty the ache that had clouded them for so long

 

You were free.

 

I was thinking about how much I had loved him,

the boy you used to be

and how much he had hurt me.

 

I was thinking of this man that stood before me

and wondering how he came to be.

 

With every balanced blow and scythed swing I took out my anger on him.

With every balanced blow and scythed swing I protected you.

 

This new Zuko who is worth fighting for.

I hope to Agni that you see that I am worth fighting for as well.

 

She asks me what I was thinking.

And now that I think about it I realize that I wasn't thinking

 

 

I was feeling

 

 

You.


End file.
